


you've got to be kidding me

by tiinygay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Realistic Depictions of Mental Illness, i said kinda twice, im a sucker for angst, tags might change as i write more idk, this is kinda highschool rivals au kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinygay/pseuds/tiinygay
Summary: Keith and Lance are old highschool rivals and they fall in love what more is there to say





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing with my experience with insomnia

“You've got to be fucking kidding me” Keith groaned, smacking his phone down and rolled to the other side of the bed. He stared at the wall for a few seconds and slowly, dragged his exhausted form from his too-warm sheets. It was 4:56 and the dark haired insomniac hasn't been able to sleep a wink all night. For the second day (night?) in a row. He's have to get up in an hour from now for work anyways so Keith accepted his defeat yet again, he mechanically made his way through the morning routine. Brushing his teeth, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair, long since seen a pair of scissors, was a tangled mess he tried to untangle with his fingers but gave up halfway through. His dark eyes rimmed in red with about seven bags beneath. He spit out the toothpaste and immediately went to the kitchen for some coffee. and on a second thought, a granola bar.

 

Feeling he needed to do something he grabbed his jacket and headed down the apartment steps into the not-quite-morning, not-quite-night, air. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and willed the cold to stay out of his bones (it didn't). 

 

He was looking at his shoes when a stranger bumped into him. He mumbled a quick “sorry and didn't even look up to see who it was.  
“Ow, watch it!” the stranger paused to rub his side where Keith had elbowed him looking to his attacker he recognized him “Keith?” he questioned squinting at him through thick-framed glasses and about a gallon of alcohol clouding his brain.  
Keith vaguely recognized the voice, but not being able to place it. The guy smelled like a frat party. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and finally made eye contact with the lanky . A look of recognition passed over his face. 

 

Lance

 

Lance, the guy who ruined his life. 

 

Well, not ruined. Just mildly inconvenienced him for all four years of high school. The endless teasing about his hair, his acne (which, albeit, was bad), and random shit like that drove him batty. Every other day they would get into a fight, resulting in the both of them getting suspended on multiple occasions and teetering on the edge of expulsion saved only by their good grades. Which was another competition. Keith barely defeated him graduating top of his class, with Lance just a few points behind. After graduation they went their separate ways. Him to some fancy arts school in New York, Keith to washington university on a couple academic scholarships. Neither thought about each other ever again. 

 

“You.” Keith put as much venom in the word as he could, childhood rivalries dying hard. Nope this was just the fucking icing on the cake this week. Keith turned on heel and let his feet take him to wherever they wanted to go. 

 

Apparently that was Shiro's place. He knocked on the front door a few times and waited quickly loosing his patience. Keith called Shiro's cell and lo-and-behold, a groggy voice answered on the other end “what could you possibly need at this time” keith smiled at his brother's annoyance.  
“Just checking in to say hi” keith snickered, “but actually i'm standing outside your flat freezing my ass off so be a dear and come rescue me.”

Keith heard some rustling and some curse words. Until Shiro's face finally appeared from the doorway. His eyes narrowed

 

“You better have a good reason to get me up at this time,” he huffed, sleep not even rubbed from his eyes. He must have forgotten to wipe of his makeup, some eyeliner has smudged around his eyes.

 

“Yea, yea, just let me in i'm freezing” he shivered to prove his point.

 

Shiro sighed but opened his door to let in a shivering Keith. The lights weren’t even on yet.

 

“Ooh Shiro, is this the brother I've been hearing so much about?” a british accent asked from around the corner. The person it belonged to step out moments later. 

 

She was tall, and beautiful. What the little moonlight there was showed that. Keith turned around to face his brother whispered “damn, son”

 

Shiro turned bright red and no so quietly whispered back “it's not like that!”

 

“Like what?” the woman asked, although she looked as if she already knew what.

 

“Nothing” the boys replied with a smile.

 

Shiro recovered after that. “Yea he is my, uh, brother”

 

She looked between the two of them squinting a them in the dark.

 

“You don't really look all that alike”

 

“He's adopted” the boys again said in unison.

 

“Ah” was all the answer she gave.

 

“So what are you doing here again?”

 

“I ran into lance”

 

“Oh” was all the answer he gave. 

 

Keith flopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

 

“Yep” Keith said.

**Author's Note:**

> I FIXED IT and to clarify: this thing started off as a hs trash thing but i changed it bc i thought it fit better like this and i guess i just misssed a name change


End file.
